Same Brown Eyes, Same Personality
by FreedomWriter2010
Summary: This is a sad one shot again from me. I had one of Rose and Dimitris children die, and uhh yeah I wanted to try something with alot of emotion :  i hope you enjoy and feel what i felt writing this :  READ AND REVIEW!


**I don't know why, but I really enjoy writing tragedy and sad stories. I don't know but its just that it has soo much emotion in it and I like it :'). I hope you guys enjoy it just as much and I had a lot of fun putting emotion into it, BTW if you like this and want kind of a story until this point than let me know :') THANKKS , SO read AND review~**

"ALEC! NOO ALEC! WHY GOD, WHY!" Sitting there with him in my arms, I just let myself rock with him, letting my tears roll constantly down my cold, rosie cheeks, and let them be stained with mascara markings. I never believe in god, I wasn't one to believe in him watching over us, but right now I wish I had, so that he could have watched over my son Alec.

Feeling arms wrap around my waist and try to pull me away from my limp five year old son, I screamed bloody murder. I thrashed against the grip that tried to take my son away from me, and I hugged him closer than ever to my body. I wasn't going to let anyone take my son away from, not more than they already had.

Sitting in the freezing weather or Russia, I didn't notice the commotion around me, I didn't even notice my five month old daughter wailing in the backseat of the car, or that teachers from the school had come out to see what had happened. I didn't even notice or comfort my husband, kneeling down beside me, with his head in his hands.

I can still remember the day that Dimitri had received the job offering;

"_ROZA, YOU WONT BELIEVE IT!"Racing as fast as I could in my condition, I waddled to the front door where, my husband of three months was standing, frantically trying to get his shoes and coat off at the door. When me and Dimitri had gotten married after I had been found innocent we decided to go away to Russia and just live a normal life. I had gotten a teaching position at St Basils just half an hour from where we lived, and I trained a combat class._

_Holding the spaghetti sauce spoon, I waited for him to catch his breath before he went on with his amazing story it seemed he had to tell me. Running toward me, he caught me off guard and for a second I thought he was going to crash really hard into me. But surprisingly he just spun me gently around and set me down before crashing his lips to mine. I was so confused and awe stricken by his reaction all I could do was smile and stare. And I only started hugging him and squealing for me when he told me the news. _

"_They hired me at the elementary school just two blocks away from here, CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I thought no one was going to hire me because of me being an ex-strigoi, but they did, they said I acted well around the kids and I was someone they'd like to add to the team. I start teaching my own grade four class next Monday!" He held so much sparkle in his eye, and so much passion behind his smile. That was how Dimitri started working at our son's elementary school. Where both our children would start and begin to learn. _

Coming back to my senses I just let the sobs wrack my body. I could feel the snow seeping through my jeans and my fingers turning numb, but all of it didn't matter to me. All that mattered was my son, and him being with us for just a little longer even if his soul had gone somewhere else.

Opening my eyes I just took in his complexion; His skin that once use to be so tan just like his fathers, and his deep chocolate eyes of Dimitri and I. The once so lively little boy who now had a trickle of blood down the side of his head and blank eyes that lay before me, was making me want to go back in time and just protect him. I would never get to see him grow older, and Lilian would never know her older brother now. IT just never made sense to me, it was like I was being punished for the decisions I had made in my lifetime.

Coming out of my trance, I could tell that Dimitri was speaking, so tuning myself in I lifted my head and noticed that the EMS people had a gurney and were ready to take my little boy away. Knowing that it was time, I nodded and let the dam break open again. Tears poured vishously, and while I released my hold and Dimitri took him in his arms and laid him on the gurney, I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling the warmth of my husbands arms around my shoulders. His smell seemed to keep me from brining the anger that bubbled within me. To go after that stupid bitch who hit my son.

Looking over at the woman I hated the most, who had fought with me and told me that my husband would go away with her, I looked at her and gave her the most venomous look that could ever be shot at someone. Her eyes were as big as saucers and she seemed to be sobbing, but I wanted to tear her throat out right now. She took something that was precious to me. Looking down I saw the tiny hand that belonged to her daughter clutching her mothers coat, not understanding what was going on.

I felt bad for that little girl. To know that her mom just killed her best friend.

Even though I did not get along with this woman, our children had been the best of friends, that was how Dimitri had become friends with her, until she started aching a bit psycho. But I didn't want to dwell or even think about the issues we had had before.

Feeling myself being lifted over to the car and placed in the passenger seat, I sat comatose not even blinking an eye at the wailing Lilian. Of course, Dimitri being the stoic and courageous person he was, he settled her down and climbed into the driver seat, turning the car on and starting after the ambulance that held our deceased son.

Grabbing my hand, I could feel Dimitri bring it to his mouth and gently kissing it, not saying a word but grasping my hand and holding it tightly like he wasn't letting go. He held it the whole way to the hospital, in the hospital, through signing papers and documents, and all the way home.

Our home. It was as if it was black white and gray. No details stood out, it was quiet and it felt gloomy and sad. Because Alec wasn't here to run around with his model airplane making buzzing noises, or throw his ball at a vase making it come crashing down. Because he wasn't here, it was like the colour had been drained and so had the happiness.

That night after Lilian was put into her room and put to sleep. And while Dimitri took a shower, I walked into the frame of Alec's room and just looked around. It was empty and it would always stay that way. Closing my eyes, I could feel the warm tears making their way down my cheeks again. And then pretty soon, the choking turned into wailing and screaming sobs. Collapsing where I was I let it all out. And while I cried, I could see the events of today roll through my memory.

_Smiling and bopping my head to a childrens CD that Lilian absolutely loved, I watched her tiny frame giggle and bounce around in her car seat. I was just on my way to Alec's school. He had been on a field trip today with his kindergarten class. They had gone ice skating on a frozen over pond. I could wait for him to run his tiny mouth and tell me everything about the day. He would be absolutely hyper and he always was so detailed about things. _

_While driving, I could see a nice red car speeding up onto my rear end and then speed about thirty miles and hour over the limit which had been a hundred at the time. Swirving a bit away from the lunatic driver, and fearing for our safety I regained my composure on the road and honked loudly at the red car that sped off into the distance. Crazy drivers these days, I had thought. _

_Coming up the school, I parked on the other side of the island that held trees and grass. I always sat here and waited for Alec to come bounding down the school stairs and very carefully cross the parking lot. _

_Today, like usual he spotted me, and ran down the stairs, but unlike other days he darted into the parking lot, and at the exact time, the red car that was going too fast zipped through parking area. It was like time had slowed down, and my scream rang throughout the car as I watched Alec's tiny body fly through air. Sitting still I watched his body lie lifeless on the snowy ground. _

_With lightning speed, I clambered out of my car and ran toward him, screaming frantically. Trying to be gentle, I rolled him over and checked for a pulse, but I couldn't find one anywhere. I couldn't hear him breathing and his eyes were blank. Screaming my head off, I could hear people come running from all around me and I watched as Dimitri stood at the top of the staircase, and roar just as I had. He ran toward me and sank down to his knees, while I clung to my lifeless child. _

_One person who caught my eye was his hitter. She stepped out of the red car, with shaky hands and them over her mouth she muffled her sobs. The one person who I wanted to rip apart I ignored and focused on my child. _

Startled by a body huddling over mine and wrapping their arms around me while I sobbed, I could feel Dimitri's body shake as well and his tears fall onto my head and neck where his head laid. We were broken for now, and it was alright, but I knew because we had amazing support we were going to get through this. We were going to get through it, not only for our mind and souls, but for our families and for Lilians sake.

For right now though, we were allowed to be sad and grieve, which was exactly what we did.

**HAAAY :D SOOOOO? HOW DID YA LIIKE IT? Did it have enough emotion, anyone need a tissue ; O I know I had some tears in my eyes after this, but please if you like it or want more of this let me knooow :D I hope you enjoyed soo please read and review :D**


End file.
